


Photograph

by yeagerzoes (Zan_n)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chapter 123, F/M, Fluff, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zan_n/pseuds/yeagerzoes
Summary: Mikasa checks on Eren.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Photograph

Mikasa was always watching him. She tried to make sure he was okay. Whenever he stared off in the distance, she stood by him and gently called his name. He always gave her a smile when he came back to his senses, but his eyes were dull. 

Of course she was concerned, and her fellow comrades have told her not to worry too much, but how could she not? She didn’t want to lose him. 

If she could stop him from leaving her alone, she would. No matter what.

Mikasa walked over to the dock, holding a vanilla ice cream cone. She had never had something so sweet. She wanted to share this with Eren. Maybe it would make him smile.

“Eren, have some.” Mikasa gave him a soft smile.

Eren looked at her. “Oh, ice cream.” 

“You know what this is?” Mikasa’s smile faded.

Eren explained how he saw it in his father’s memories. Mikasa almost gave up, but then Eren took the cone and gave it a taste. “Hm.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s...not bad.” 

“They had a bunch of different flavors. You should come look at them.” 

Eren shrugged. “We can just share this one.” 

Mikasa’s heart skipped a beat, and she nodded. “Okay.” 

Eren looked away, back at the sea, eating the shared ice cream. Occasionally he let Mikasa take it from his hand and have some. 

“Are you okay?” Mikasa looked up at Eren.

“I…”

“Hey! Look at this cute couple!” A woman came over, causing the two to turn to her. “Do you want a photo? It’s only a few bucks! You know what, I’ll do a discount just because the two of you are so cute!” 

Mikasa blushed, but Eren reached into his pocket. “Eren?” 

“I guess one picture won’t hurt.” He handed the woman some of the money he had gotten from Hange and Levi right before they all got off the boat.

“Okay! Get closer!” The woman motioned them to move closer to each other. “Perfect! Now smile! Both of you.” 

Eren put his arm around Mikasa’s waist and looked down at her. 

She looked at him, her cheeks burning slightly. 

The camerawoman snapped a photo. 

Mikasa turned away after the flash went off. “What was that?” 

“Just the flash they use to make the picture come out better.” Eren took the ice cream cone from her. “Let’s see the picture.”

It printed out instantly. Mikasa and Eren watched as the woman fanned it out. 

“It’ll take a few minutes to develop, so hold on tight. Make sure you don’t touch this area, otherwise you’ll ruin it.” 

Mikasa took the picture from the woman.

“Thank you.” Eren said.

“You’re welcome! Now you two enjoy your date!” The woman scurried off to her next customers, probably tourists wanting to capture their moments on the dock. 

Mikasa and Eren met up with the others when commotion broke out. Eren cringed when he saw a group of adults terrorizing and patronizing a small kid, wearing a hat. 

Eren was going to step in and say something, but thankfully Levi stepped in first. 

The group ran off before anyone could say anything more. 

Once they got to safety, Mikasa looked at the photo. Her heart raced.

The way Eren was looking at her, and the way she was looking at him reminded her of Carla and Grisha or her own parents and how they looked at each other. 

She held onto the photo, suddenly insecure of what someone would say about it. Even Eren, who might misinterpret it or complain about it. This photo was precious to her. She will treasure it. No one will take this tiny bit of happiness from her. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Follow me on twitter @yeagerzoes and leave some kudos or a meme or something I dunno.


End file.
